


Personally I'm Not

by casuallyhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Collars, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Kneeling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casuallyhl/pseuds/casuallyhl
Summary: “Personallyyou’re not into it?”Louis glances up, cigarette dangling from his lips as he sits on the balcony of their New York penthouse. Harry stands in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, a smirk on his lips.“They asked if you liked being tied up and choked, and you said thatpersonally, you’re not into it?”“What was I supposed to say, H?” Louis asks, feigning annoyance. He sucks on the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling. “‘Oh yeah, me and my boyfriend absolutely love it. His birthday is on Wednesday and I got him a new diamond-encrusted collar’?”Or, Louis lies in an interview. Harry makes sure to correct him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Louis [lying](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/156620235998/thetommmo-int-talking-about-50-shades-of-grey) during Just Hold On promo and fooling absolutely no one.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta [Rachel](http://scholasticdreamer.tumblr.com/). Thank you for encouraging me as I start writing more kinky fic. Going to be a fun ride xx

“ _Personally_ you’re not into it?”

Louis glances up, cigarette dangling from his lips as he sits on the balcony of their New York penthouse. Harry stands in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, a smirk on his lips.

“They asked if you liked being tied up and choked, and you said that _personally_ , you’re not into it?”

“What was I supposed to say, H?” Louis asks, feigning annoyance. He sucks on the cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling. “‘Oh yeah, me and my boyfriend absolutely love it. His birthday is on Wednesday and I got him a new diamond-encrusted collar’?”

“You did?” Harry perks up, making Louis roll his eyes.

“Guess you’ll find out on Wednesday.”

Harry laughs before sauntering forward. Louis leans back against the patio chair, nervous at the mischievous glint in Harry’s eyes. He plops into Louis’ lap, tugging the cigarette from between his lips and bringing it to his own.

With his hands now free, Louis places them on Harry’s thighs, thick and muscular under the tight denim of his jeans. He watches as Harry blows smoke into the frigid January wind, and Louis wonders idly if they should move inside.

Harry stubs out the cigarette on the ashtray, not even asking Louis if he was finished.

He wasn’t, but it doesn’t matter, because Harry leans forward and seals their lips together. He tastes a bit like smoke, but also warm and like honey. Louis sucks lightly on Harry’s plump bottom lip, hands wandering from Harry’s thighs to his back. He presses his hands flat against the small of Harry’s back, pushing them closer together.

Harry’s hands wind into the taut strands of Louis’ quiff, scratching at his scalp. They kiss sweetly, two lovers catching up from their day spent apart. Sharing stories in each kiss, how they missed one another.

“So I guess you’d be okay if I threw out all our whips and paddles then?” Harry murmurs against Louis’ lips. “We don’t need the plugs with your initials on them? Or the collar with a heart cut into the leather? Guess I can just toss those in the bin?”

Louis usually loves when Harry teases him, but he’s suddenly filled with frustration, the need to prove he’s a good Dom. He knows that Harry knows he’s a good Dom, but at Harry’s teasing Louis abruptly feels the need to demonstrate that he knows exactly how to take care of his boy.

His hand flies up to Harry’s jaw, catching his chin between his fingers and pulling him back slightly.

“If you do any of that, you’re not going to come anytime in the foreseeable future,” Louis says calmly, voice even.

“But it’s my birthday this week,” Harry protests, still teasing too much for Louis’ liking.

“Hm, that’d be a shame then,” Louis muses, keeping a tight grip on Harry’s chin when he tries to move. “And I had so much planned.”

“Really?” Harry asks, brightening. As if he expected Louis not to come up with sexy plans for his birthday, _honestly_. “Like what?”

“It’s a surprise, baby,” Louis answers, voice getting deeper. “Don’t want to ruin it.” Harry stays still above him, except for the miniscule bob of his throat. Good. Louis wants Harry affected and desperate, and he knows he’s already well on his way. Holding Harry still is one of the fastest ways to get him to go under, and he sees all hints of playfulness quickly leaving Harry’s face.

Louis leans forward carefully, keeping Harry still as he places a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. He feels Harry’s lips plump in an attempt to reciprocate, but Louis pulls back quickly.

“You’ve been naughty, Harry,” Louis reprimands. “Saying we should throw out our toys. Toys I bought especially for my baby. It’s almost as if you don’t want them. And well, that hurts my feelings. Seeing as I bought them just for you.”

He can see Harry’s eyes slowly glazing over, and Louis would smirk if he wasn’t so committed to not breaking the scene.

“Didn’t mean it,” Harry says, a small whine in his voice. “Love them. Love them a lot.”

“Do you?” Louis wonders. “Doesn’t seem like it. Maybe I should bring them out. Make sure you love them.”

“Please,” Harry whines, rocking forward slightly. Louis knows he’s growing hard above him, but he just tightens his grip and gives Harry a disapproving look.

“Don’t be greedy.”

Harry stops the gentle rocking of his hips, looking at Louis with wide pleading eyes, mouth agape.

Louis pauses a moment, the air thick around them as Harry waits in anticipation.

“Go into the bedroom. Get undressed. Put on your collar. Kneel next to the bed.” He keeps his instructions short and simple; knows that Harry will follow them.

Harry nods, eager to please.

“Good boy,” Louis praises, letting go of Harry’s chin. Harry practically scrambles off his lap, running inside so quickly that Louis can’t help the fond chuckle that escapes his lips.

Once Harry is safely inside, Louis drops a hand to his lap to adjust his growing hardness. He loves watching as Harry goes under, always slipping so easily and so beautifully. Nothing turns Louis on more than taking care of his baby and the way Harry responds to him. Minutes ago, he was teasing Louis. Now, he’s scrambling to obey his orders. It’s beautiful to witness.

Louis takes his time, smoking another fag and going into the kitchen to do the washing up before heading to the bedroom. He hasn’t been keeping an eye on the clock, but he guesstimates that about fifteen minutes have passed. He knows from experience that it’s long enough to have Harry eager and ready, but also drifting and content.

When Louis steps into the bedroom, all the air leaves his body. The sight is stunning.

Harry’s back is to him, the endless expanse of his milky skin curved as he kneels naked next to the bed. His head is bowed, fringe flopping down over his eyes. His hands are clasped behind his back, but his shoulders are relaxed. They’ve talked about it so many times before about what kneeling does for Harry, and how it makes him feel peaceful and submissive. It gives him a chance to clear his head and really be consumed by the tranquil state of mind he needs for playing.

Harry doesn’t react to Louis entering, and Louis feels a small burst of pride at how good and obedient his boy is. Truly the best. He’s tempted to walk over and press kisses to each knob of Harry’s spine, but fights back the urge. This is about punishment. The tender touches will come later.

“Look at you,” Louis purrs, stepping next to him so Harry can feel his warmth but can’t touch him. He takes a moment to admire how Harry’s eyes are closed, expression blissful. He would almost look like he was asleep and dreaming if it wasn’t for his cock, hard and already leaking against his belly. Louis’ own cock twitches with desire, but he ignores it. Louis can see the collar settled nicely against Harry’s neck, and instinctually, he reaches down to slip two fingers in to make sure it’s loose enough. It is.

Harry gasps at the contact, so Louis quickly withdraws his hand, not wanting to spoil Harry with touches he hasn’t earned.

“So you like your collar now?” Louis asks. “Not about to throw it in the bin now, are you?”

Harry shakes his head, but that’s not good enough.

“Answer me,” he snaps, voice harsh. “You mock my gifts, and now you won’t even use your words?”

That gets Harry’s attention. “Love my collar,” Harry’s voice is pleading. “Please don’t throw it away. Love that you gave it to me. Love that it makes me yours.”

“Hm,” Louis hums, considering. He walks towards the closet, pulling out their box of toys. “Don’t know if I believe you yet.” His hand closes over what he’s looking for. “Get on the bed,” he instructs. “Hands and knees.”

He watches as Harry stands up, slowly and wobbling slightly. Harry’s eyes stay cast downward, almost as if he doesn’t want to look at Louis for fear of seeing disapproval in his eyes.

When Harry is on his hands and knees, head hanging heavily, Louis walks over to him.

“You still hurt my feelings, baby,” Louis purrs. “Bought you so many nice things over the years and you don’t even like them.”

Before Harry can have a chance to respond, Louis slaps the paddle against Harry’s arse.

Harry gasps harshly, collapsing onto his elbows. Louis watches in fascination as Harry’s right cheek reddens from the sting, leaving only the white mark of an “L” against his skin.

“I’m out doing interviews, trying to do my job,” Louis continues, giving Harry another spank to each cheek, watching the meat of it tremble and flame. “Someone asks me if I like playing. And I’ve got the best baby in the world, love him so much. But I want to keep it between me and him – don’t want anyone else to know.” He gives three rapid smacks with the paddle to Harry’s left cheek, before immediately switching to the right to even out the sting. He listens to Harry’s deep moans, watching as he tries to keep his hips still and not thrust down into the bed. “So I say, no, I don’t care for it. Even though everyone knows. Everyone knows how beautiful my baby is. How much I love taking care of him. But still, I want to keep it between us.” He reaches down with his left hand to pull Harry’s cheeks apart, spanking over his hole.

Harry screams, hips dropping down to rut against the sheets.

“Harry,” Louis snaps, slapping the paddle over both cheeks at once. “Behave.”

Harry’s arms tremble as he pushes himself back up, arms straightening, back only curving slightly.

Louis almost forgot where he was in his little speech, so he spanks Harry sharply on both cheeks for making him forget. He takes a moment to remember, and then continues, “So I lied, a lie everyone knows is a lie. And I come home, and my baby mocks me. He _teases_ me. He says he wants to throw away the toys I bought him. The ones especially for him. He makes a _joke_ out of it. As if I don’t dedicate everything to making him feel good and happy.” Spank, spank, spank. Watches as the skin turns bright red except for the smalls “L”s, literally marking him as Louis’. Harry whimpers, and Louis knows he’s biting his lips, trying to keep it all in.

Louis can’t have that. He wants to hear his baby moan and cry. And he knows Harry can take a lot more.

So he brings the paddle down, quickly and randomly, spanking him over and over again until Harry has collapsed back down onto his forearms and is shaking, a constant stream of whines and grunts and needy little moans falling from his lips.

Louis spanks him until his arm is sore, until he’s seeing the “L”s like little stars in his vision.

“Do you deserve to come, Harry?” Louis asks sharply, resting the paddle against Harry’s bright red arse but not hitting him with it. “After making me feel this way, do you think you deserve to come?”

Harry shakes his head, gasping, “No. Don’t deserve it.”

Louis smiles, spanking Harry twice more on each cheek for good measure before withdrawing the paddle and placing it on the ground. He rests his hand on each of Harry’s cheeks, feeling the heat, the rawness of his skin.

Harry whines obscenely at the feel of Louis’ hands, and Louis’ smile widens. “Always take it so well, baby,” he praises, practically a whisper, but he knows Harry can hear. He spreads his cheeks wide, blowing on the flaming skin, blowing over his hole.

Harry moans, hips rocking back.

“Forgive you when you make me come,” Louis murmurs, hands still massaging the hot flesh. “Make me come, baby. Give me your mouth.”

Louis stands, quickly shedding his clothes. He always loves spanking Harry while fully clothed, makes them both feel even dirtier – Louis more powerful and Harry more naughty. Louis’ still in the clothes he wore to the interview – the rose shirt Harry bought him for his twenty-fifth birthday. “A rose from your rose,” Harry had said, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips.

Now, he discards the shirt on the floor, stepping out of his skinny jeans and pants and kicking them to the side as his hard cock bobs against his tummy. Harry has repositioned, crawling to the edge of the bed, eyes wide and glassy, tear tracks trailing down his face.

Wobbling a bit, Harry lowers himself so that is face is right by Louis’ cock. Louis watches enraptured as Harry licks his lips slowly before stretching his mouth wide open, waiting and eager. He glances up at Louis between his lashes, waiting for Louis to move, and fuck, how could Louis refuse when Harry looks like he might die if he doesn’t put his mouth on Louis?

“Make me come, baby,” Louis repeats, voice raspier than before. And that’s all the permission Harry needs.

He immediately closes his lips around the head of Louis’ cock, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as he takes Louis down, down, down.

Louis’ head falls back, a deep moan escaping his lips. Harry feels so reverent around him, wet and all heat, tongue laving lovingly along the shaft.

When Harry’s nose presses up against Louis’ belly, tickling his pubic hair as he exhales, Louis’ hand moves into Harry’s hair. He grips Harry’s hair tightly, holding him still as Harry breathes harshly.

And then Louis pulls back his hips so that he can see his cockhead resting on Harry’s lower lip before thrusting forcefully back into Harry’s mouth.

And Harry doesn’t even choke, gag reflex gone after so many years of doing this. He just _takes it_ , like the absolutely perfect baby he is. And Louis just loves him so much and knows how much Harry loves it, so he holds Harry’s head still and fucks his mouth.  

He can feel Harry drooling, making them both wet and messy. When Louis looks down, he moans at the sight. Harry’s eyes are opened and trained on Louis’ face, watching heatedly as Louis uses him.

“Close, baby,” Louis groans, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s. “You’re so perfect, so hot. Just gotta make me come, and then I’ll forgive you. Come on, Harry, make me come –”

Harry’s eyes just blink up at him, lips red and puffy and emerald green eyes turned black. He suddenly feels Harry’s hand reaching up, tangling their fingers together. Louis squeezes Harry’s hand tightly, ignoring the pain of the metal of his rings cutting into his skin. They’re just another gift from Louis anyways.

Keeping their eyes locked together, Harry moves their hands upwards, turning the back of Louis’ hand and pressing it against his cheek. And Louis can feel it – can feel his cock thrusting in and out of Harry’s mouth and holy fuck that’s hot.

Louis throws back his head, a moan ripping through his body as he comes. One hand stays tangled in Harry’s hair, keeping him against Louis’ belly as he swallows and the other hand stays intertwined with Harry’s, pressed up against his warm and slightly damp cheek as Harry swallows eagerly.

When Louis finishes coming, he slowly untangles his fingers from Harry’s hair and gingerly pulls out. He keeps his other hand locked with Harry’s and brings it to his lips to give a sweet kiss to his knuckles.

“You’re forgiven, baby,” he whispers.

Harry looks like he might cry, as if he was genuinely worried Louis wouldn’t forgive him. As if Louis would ever not forgive him when he’s been so good.

“Want to come, baby?” Louis asks, looking down at Harry’s cock which is steadily leaking precome onto his belly. Christ, Louis knows Harry gets off on being used, but watching it happen always amazes him.

“Yes,” Harry breathes, chest heaving and eyes pleading.

Louis nods, kissing Harry’s knuckles again before dropping their hands.

And immediately, his left hand flies to Harry’s left nipple, his mouth closes over his right nipple, and his right hand grips his cock.

A loud noise escapes Harry’s lips – somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Louis thinks it’s one of the best sounds he’s ever heard.

He runs his tongue over Harry’s nipple, tugging at it with his sharp teeth. His hand plays with the left one, twisting and thumbing it just like Harry likes. He can almost feel them puffing up from his close attention, and that makes him only suck on and twist them harder. Harry’s chest heaves under his mouth and hands, and Louis glances up to see Harry’s expression.

He can hardly see Harry’s face, head thrown back in pleasure, but he knows his eyes are probably screwed up tight and his mouth hanging open, just trying to breathe. God, it’s hot, and Louis wants to give him everything.

His hand on Harry’s cock doesn’t provide much friction. He strokes lightly, teasingly, not wanting to get Harry off this way, but to make him aware of the touch. To drive him mad.

And he can almost feel Harry’s dilemma, so overwhelmed with attention after only being touched with the hot indifference of the paddle for so long. Now, he has Louis touching him everywhere, and Louis knows how Harry loves to feel him all over. Especially after being neglected for so long.

Louis bites at his nipple harshly a couple of more times before pulling off slickly. He moves his hands up to Harry’s head, pulling it forward from where it has fallen back. Harry’s an absolute mess, tears and snot running down his face. But his expression is tranquil and so content.

Louis presses their mouths together, uncaring of the mess. Harry’s mouth is slack, letting Louis lick and suck and kiss his swollen lips. Louis thumbs the tears from Harry’s cheekbones, holding him close and trying to convey in each kiss just how much he loves him.

Louis pulls back after a moment, resting their foreheads together to just breathe him in. He can feel Harry’s breath even out, and when Louis pulls back slightly, Harry runs his hand under his nose in an attempt to dry it.

“Going to make you come, baby,” Louis whispers, pressing one more kiss to his mouth. Has to be sweet when Harry has been so good.

Harry doesn’t respond, but Louis knows it’s because he’s at the place where language is difficult for him. So he keeps his instructions simple.

“On your hands and knees again, baby.”

Harry is quick to comply, turning so that he can present his arse to Louis’ face, still red and with faint traces of the “L,” marking him as undeniably Louis’.

Louis wastes no time placing his hands on Harry’s arse, still warm to the touch. Harry moans at the feeling, but stays still. “How does it feel, baby?” he asks as he digs his fingers into the red skin.

“Nghhhh,” Harry moans in response, pushing his arse back into Louis’ hands, needy and desperate and beautiful. And Louis is more than ready to give him what he wants.

He places a knee on the bed so that he can lean forward. He spreads Harry’s cheeks and watches as Harry’s tight pink hole flutters expectantly.

Louis dips his head and presses his lips right against Harry’s hole.

“Come,” he whispers.

Harry cries out, hole clenching under Louis’ lips and he can feel Harry’s whole body shudder as he comes. Louis places several more kisses to Harry’s hole before pulling away, dropping his hands from Harry’s cheeks and reaching around to help tug Harry through his orgasm.

“Live to make my baby feel good,” Louis murmurs, gently flicking his wrist as Harry comes and comes. “Always want to make him feel so good. Deserves to feel so good always.”

By the time Harry has finished coming, he’s completely collapsed against the bed, body trembling with exertion and pleasure. Louis wobbles as he stands up, also shaken and overwhelmed and feeling so good.

Keeping a hand on Harry’s skin at all times, Louis moves up the bed to cuddle his perfect boy.

The sheets are soaked beneath Harry, so Louis helps him roll out the mess and onto the dry side of the bed. Louis reaches to the bedside table for a bottle of water and a flannel, permanent fixtures on their bedside tables for moments like these. After Harry drinks and Louis wipes him clean, Louis pulls Harry against his chest and kisses his face, murmuring sweet nothings as he waits for Harry’s trembling to subside.

When Harry stops shaking, he just burrows into Louis’ chest, hands tightening around him and legs tangling together. Louis kisses his forehead, rubbing his hands up and down his back as he tells Harry how good he was. How perfect and how well he takes it. How well he always takes it.

Eventually, he can feel Harry lazily kissing his chest, and he asks quietly, “How do you feel, baby?”

Harry pauses, lips open against Louis’ skin. “Heavy,” he decides. “But so good.”

Louis kisses the top of his head again, but Harry tilts his head up so that Louis can kiss his mouth. He kisses him sweetly, lovingly, hoping his kisses contain all the love and affection he has for this wonderful boy.

Harry lays his head back down on Louis’ chest, and they cuddle together close.

Louis thinks Harry has fallen asleep, so it’s a surprise when he speaks up, voice rough. “Maybe next time someone asks if you like BDSM, we can just show them and they can decide for themselves.”

Louis laughs, squeezing his boy closer and kissing all over his face, making Harry giggle breathlessly.

“It’s a plan, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: [casuallyhl](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://casuallyhl.tumblr.com/post/156710830398/title-personally-im-not-author-casuallyhl)


End file.
